The Game
by Anniebear91
Summary: Diary/Thoughts of L towards the beginning of the Kira case when he joins college with Light. Taking place after the tennis match and before he joins the task force. New to writing this character so I hope it's ok.


Is he really going to deny it? Just like that? I know the chances are slim at the moment and the percentage is small but how can he brush it off so dismissively? Does he know who I am? My reputation? Does he really think that I don't know? To speak so openly about being Kira? What does he take me for?

It's a 7% chance at the moment. He knows that as well as I do. He knows all the reasoning, I suspect he's work it out. Infact, I'm 83% sure that he knows I've solved this case. He knows I lack evidence. Solid, real evidence. Evidence that I can show the task force. He knows that I lack it. We both do. He's being so careful not to give me that, that shred of vital information that I need, the hard proof I can use to take him down.

He's tormenting me. Taunting me with useless evidence and facts that he knows I cannot use. Evidence that the police cannot accept. He's a smart kid, but that is all. A child. A child that hates to lose. He's like me. The perfect enemy. A challenge. An intelligent opponent, someone who is continuing for the thrill of the game, for that's what it is. And I never lose. This game is beyond the police, the task force. This game is beyond god. This is a game, a race between Light Yagami and I. The loser will die and the other gets to watch. This is a game with high stakes, a game not to be lost.

He knows that I am L. I have no doubt. He knew straight away that Ryuzaki was no friend to be taken lightly. No one else could pass those entrance exams so easily. His face when I got to the stage…yes. I'm over 90% sure he knows.

We can act as friends. We can question each other, get under each others skin. It's the perfect situation. I can watch him, his every move, with no suspicion from the rest of society, lazing about in their stupidity.

I can analyse his every move and watch every thought in his brain. That's his flaw. The killer flaw that gives him away. His thoughts. His response is delayed, he's obviously thinking. Light and Kira are arguing inside him, conflicting over what a normal response would be. You can see it burn in his eyes, the confusion masked by confidence. It's brilliant. He is no different to any other criminal, he thinks too much, and like every criminal, he has a weakness. He will make a mistake.

But he has already made so many mistakes. So very many. But he's doing it on purpose. He's letting me know it's him. Teasing as he knows I have no real proof, that no one would believe me. Not with his father as the head of the task force. They'd never listen. Not even to me. He's stupid in the smartest of ways and that…that drives me insane.

I need to be patient and I need to wait. I need to investigate his room. Like the BB murders, there is something the police have missed. Something vital. They don't know what to look for. Something obvious, like a book on a shelf or a poster on a wall. It's there. I know it is. But he checks his room for entry. I understand privacy, but normal teenagers only go so far. It's too extreme for someone with nothing to hide.

7%. I can increase that when I know the murder weapon. How does Kira kill? With the mind? No. No that would be too obvious, too simple. He had a routine, a college routine. A schedule that was abolished. If he could kill with his mind, there would be no need. I know he needs a name- a real name. If not, his mere thoughts would kill me. But he knows if I die, then he's left evidence. That Kira knows L. But how does he kill? This fantastic method. The mind is too easy. Virus? No. It's too general, it wouldn't result in a pattern with a time. Viruses are risky, uncontrollable, and he doesn't have the facilities or contacts. Not on a global scale. But he is Kira, and he works alone, that much I am sure of.

He needs to kill me. He knows that. We both know that. He needs to get close to me. It leaves him two options. L is confronted by Kira, or Kira joins the task force. He will do one of the two. 64% chance. What he doesn't know though, is that when he kills me, the game is not over. I have a monopoly over the board, I have my bishop and knight – and at the queen's death, they will continue. They will capture and check mate. Mellow. Near. My secret successors, who I expect are following this case already. That would be rather fun to watch.

He will join the task force. He needs to. He can follow his own capture, throw everyone off. When he does this, I can play along. He knows I know. But this way, I can keep watching. How will he join? I could invite him. No. That would make me vulnerable. He will join on his own accord. He's arrogant, merciless. A death perhaps? Would he kill someone to join? His father? About 0.6%. It would be too obvious, too easy.

He's spent a lot of time with random women recently. One of those? If he killed one, it would be almost meaningless to Kira, but Light Yagami would want vengeance and ask to join. Yes. If one of Light Yagami's love interests is killed, that means there is a 78% probability that Light is Kira. There is a 22% chance that Light would kill his girlfriend. Whilst it's the easiest way onto the force, it has flaws. It's obvious. But it's not evidence. He would know that I could work it out, and if I work it out I can't let anyone know. Not without proof that he did it.

But Kira can manipulate actions before death, as well as time. We already know this – he told us himself. So should the unlikely circumstance arise that his partner is killed, can we safely assume it was Kira, rather than coincidence?

Can I assume my hypothesis is correct? There are five other suspects, all of them related to the task force. No one else could get the information, and Light is the only one smart enough to hack a computer frame- or so I would imagine. But it's so obvious that he's Kira, that he could be framed. So many clues and signs, not one with real evidence. He has to be. That much thought and precision.

I have to be right. Light Yagami is Kira.

* * *

_First attempt at another fanfiction. Thought I'd try it as L. I'm sort of new to writing this character but I'm practicing for a collaboration I'll be doing soon with my friend_. _I wrote most of it at work between calls because I was bored so I appreciate any thoughts on this and what you think. If people like it I might try some new stuff and sway from the usual! Haha!_

_Please_

_R&R_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x  
_


End file.
